1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an IC for a sensor, a sensor device, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
For an inertial navigation system, a method of computing a posture of a moving object by using an output of an angular velocity sensor is known.
JP-A-2001-280970 discloses a technique of correcting first posture computation, which has a smaller order of Taylor expansion and a relatively large computation frequency, with second posture computation which has a larger order of Taylor expansion and a smaller computation frequency as compared with the first posture computation in order to compute a posture angle with high precision at a high speed.
In JP-A-2001-280970, computation for correction at a low frequency is performed in the second posture computation. According to such posture computation, the number of samples which are not used in the posture computation is large among samples of angular velocity data output from a gyro sensor, and therefore, there is a possibility that correction cannot be performed accurately.
It is known that when a moving object with a large variation in angular velocity in a short time, such as a human, is targeted, accuracy of the posture angle computed by the above posture calculation method deteriorates.